


The Need to Breed

by Bruteaous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Maggie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/F, Mating Cycles, Omega Verse, Omega!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruteaous/pseuds/Bruteaous
Summary: Maggie had always prided herself on being different than other alphas, but when the instinctive need to start a family with her omega becomes overwhelming, she finds herself struggling between what she thinks she has to do and what her body is telling her its ready for.





	The Need to Breed

Maggie had heard elderly alphas talk about how their ruts got easier to manage the older they grew because the biological 'need to breed' was no longer an imperative, but right now Maggie was cursing out all of those elders in her head as liars.

 

She would turn 31 this year and—though that was anything but old—Maggie had expected that her ruts would decrease in severity and be easier than her wilder years, not get fucking _harder_ to manage.

 

She should’ve known this was going to be a bad one.

 

It’d started a week or so earlier than usual, while she was at the precinct no less. The increased levels of androgen in her body had made her irritable for the past few days, snapping at anyone at work who even stepped a toe out of line and even getting into a few short arguments with Alex about stupid things like throwing her jacket over the back of the sofa instead of hanging it up or tripping over one of her sandals in the bedroom. Her grumpiness towards Alex specifically made Maggie feel particularly guilty.

 

Since the day they’d met, Maggie and Alex had been drawn to one another. It made logical sense. Alex was an attractive, healthy omega who had too much moxie to ever just roll over and surrender her belly to any alpha and Maggie was also healthy and—at the time—unmated.

 

Their courtship had felt natural—even though it was slightly hurried along by Alex’s first heat after they’d met—which had forced them to confront not only their physical urges, but also the feelings behind them. They’d been together three years now and married for one. Theirs was a happy union built on love and trust and emotional transparency. They both made it a point to tell one another what they’re feeling when they’re feeling it, but for the past few days, Maggie had been closed off. She hadn’t wanted to talk about the physical changes going on in her body—not because she was ashamed and not because she didn’t trust her mate to understand—but because she was just so miserable and Maggie didn’t want her misery to spill over onto Alex as well.

 

Inevitably though, it’d happened anyway.

 

Alex knew her probably better than Maggie knew herself and as her mate, Alex could feel the subtle changes in her scent and temperament. She’d probably known Maggie’s sex hormones were going haywire before Maggie did. To be fair, omegas had evolved in such a way that their heats could be triggered by the ruts of their alphas, but an omega’s instinctive need to reproduce also depended on outside factors like did the omega have a roof over their head? Did they have enough to eat? Did they feel safe and happy? If all of those conditions were met, an omega’s heat would start and could last anywhere from one week to three depending on how fertile and receptive an omega was.

 

Alex—though her heats came and went regularly and were usually mild—didn’t usually go into heat when Maggie went into rut and Maggie knew why that was. When they’d first married, she and Alex had sat down and discussed how they wanted to start a family. How many pups did they want? When would they be financially stable enough and ready to become parents? How much room was enough room to raise a litter in? In the end, they’d decided to wait a few years and so their mating cycles hadn’t synced up because her beautiful omega wasn’t ready yet and both of their bodies knew it.

 

But apparently now, Maggie’s body could give a flying fig for what either one of them thought because this was the most painful rut she’d ever gone through in her entire life.

 

She was laying on their living room sofa on her belly with an icepack placed between her hips and the leather cushions. The cold helped with the swelling of her clit, but it couldn’t do anything for the constant fiery soreness that throbbed in the appendage as blood rushed between her legs and the internal marble sized glands on either side of her clit grew encouraged with alpha breeding essence. Sweat beads were popping up along her hairline dripping down her face and neck and pooling stickily on the leather beneath her. Her muscles were also tense and even the minutest of movements sent an overwhelming jolt of electricity straight to her amplifying clit.

 

When a woman presented as an alpha, her clit altered slightly. To outward appearances, it seemed no different than as was common for a human female save for a slight opening at the tip, where the pink head of the inner organ would peek out of its protective sheath when aroused. While in rut, the clit would expand and the head would extend past the opening a few inches and swell and swell until finally it felt like all of an alpha’s nerve endings had relocated to the juncture of their thighs, redirecting thoughts, actions, and focus like a second brain that ran purely on instinct. Most young alphas became slaves to their desires in this state and went on autopilot, often pumping out pheromones and inducing heats in unmated omegas around them so they could breed whomever they wanted heedless of the consequences or the freewill of those omegas whose breeding instincts had remained dormant by design.

 

Maggie had resolved to never be like that and had always remained in control of herself, yet—curled in on herself into a quivering mass with only an ice pack for relief—she could see the appeal of giving into such mindless abandon if only for a few scattered breadcrumbs of relief.

 

 _Fuck, I wish I was dead,_ Maggie thought as another wave of fire ran through her veins until it was trapped in her belly like a vicious creature trying to gnaw its way through her insides.

 

She gritted her teeth together, waiting for the feeling to pass, but it seemed to go on and on until she finally sank down into the cushions, surrendering to the pain. Sweaty fingers reached out for her phone on the coffee table and missed the wooden edge entirely. She tried again, this time her fingers finding purchase on the dark wood and fumbling around her mobile in a moist grip. The screen lit up as Maggie unlocked it and realized to her disappointment that she had no messages, no missed calls, and no contact of any kind from the outside world or the people she loved.

 

 _Can you really blame them?_ She scolded herself. _You’ve been stalking around like a damn Jurassic Park Velociraptor, snarling at anything that moves for days._

Little wonder that Alex hadn’t messaged her yet today.

 

They’d parted that morning on quiet and tense terms, going through their morning routine as easily as ever, but staying out of one another’s way for the most part until they’d shared a chaste kiss and drove in separate directions from the house towards their places of work. They hadn’t gone to bed like that—strained and aloof—rather that was a consequence of how they’d woken up. Maggie was—as Alex loved to put it—a “cuddle monkey” in bed. Her arms were always wrapped around Alex possessively as they drifted off to sleep at night and often the same was true for when they woke up, but something had been different this morning.

 

Alex had fallen asleep on her stomach and Maggie had somehow ended up draping herself over her wife’s back, every part of them fitting together easily, most notably their hips.

 

Maggie had been dreaming when still asleep she’d begun unconsciously rubbing herself against Alex’s ass. Her mate hadn’t minded. In fact, she’d woken up and stared whimpering, pushing back into Maggie’s crotch and arching closer. At some point, Maggie had started growling and thrusting more forcefully into Alex’s backside. She’d finally woken up completely to her teeth buried into the back of Alex’s neck and one of Alex’s hands reaching blindly backwards into her boxers, squeezing Maggie’s hard clit and letting out a needy keening sound that made Maggie want to take her right then and there…but she hadn’t.

 

Instead, Maggie had let go of her neck and paused, her hips slowing to a stop. Alex had groaned in protest and shifted beneath her so they were face to face. Her mate’s dark eyes were blown wide with lust and she was panting like they’d spent the entire morning fucking until they were too exhausted to move. Not understanding Maggie’s hesitancy, Alex had kissed her and good god—how she’d kissed her.

 

Alex’s tongue had immediately swiped at her lips for entry and when it was granted, their kisses turned hot and wet. Somehow during that time, Alex had succeeded in ridding Maggie of her boxers and had wound her legs around Maggie’s narrow hips. The hard nub of Maggie’s cock-length clit had glanced through her mate’s saturated sex and the feeling had been so good, so jolting that Maggie’s eyes had rolled back in her head and she repeated the movement as her mouth kissed and nipped down Alex’s jaw and neck.

 

Alex—for her part—was anything but subdued.

 

She surged up into Maggie at every scrape of her teeth and every kiss of her lips. Finally losing patience with Maggie’s reluctance to close the gap between them, Alex’s hands had grabbed Maggie’s ass and squeezed. Maggie snarled, but it’d had the effect Alex had intended as Maggie’s hips jerked involuntarily forward, into her opening. Alex did it again and again until Maggie pushed her down to the mattress with her weight and sheathed her extended clit fully within her omega. They’d quickly fallen into a steady rocking rhythm with their hips.

 

The pace picked up speed and Alex had let out a needy wine, nails digging into Maggie’s backside until Maggie was ploughing into her. The wet slap of skin and creaking of the mattress joined the pants and cries of passion. The slippery heat griping Maggie and the swollen knot that battered Alex’s clit at every thrust had them on the edge of desperation, both of them giving themselves over to the moment and the love that ran like a current between them, but before either one of them came, Maggie stilled and pushed herself up on her elbows. She stared down at where their bodies were joined together. To her horror, the copulatory knot was inflated almost all of the way and throbbing demandingly, screeching at Maggie to complete the breeding tie, but she couldn’t…not unless they were both ready to start consciously trying for a litter.  A litter that would inevitably follow if Maggie allowed her pheromones to pull her mate into a receptive—if unwilling heat—and Maggie couldn’t do that to the woman she loved.

 

Alex groaned in frustration, raising her hips to try to take Maggie in deeper, and trying to pull her mate back down on top of her and when she couldn’t, she opened her eyes.

 

“What?” Alex panted out, confused. Taking in the horrified expression on Maggie’s face, Alex immediately reached for her. “What’s wrong? Baby?”

 

“I—” Maggie began, but she hadn’t been able to continue. Instead, she’d met Alex’s eyes looking terrified.

 

Without an explanation, the alpha pulled out of Alex’s welcoming warmth then bolted out of bed and into the master bathroom with Alex’s hurt voice following her.

 

When Maggie had finally emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later, she hadn’t been able to meet Alex’s eyes and explain herself. So they’d left it lie like a dense fog between them while they both got ready for work. How could Maggie even begin to explain herself? There was nothing new or shameful in what they’d been doing, but in the last few moments before they’d both descended into mutual bliss, a thought had run through Maggie’s mind, not a conscious desire so much as a need. An overpowering need to breed.

 

To fill Alex with her essence over and over until her womb was full of Maggie’s pups and Alex was undeniably—completely hers.

 

This wasn’t a new thing. Whenever they made love, Maggie’s alpha brain usually raced with thoughts of taking Alex, claiming her, and sometimes breeding her…but never before in Maggie’s life had the urge been so strong…so instinctive as if she was going to die right then and there as if she hadn’t been able to knot Alex and give her a belly full of pups to nurture and raise. In that moment, Maggie hadn’t just wanted Alex for Alex, she’d wanted her as an _omega_. As a female to be bred and used until all of her alpha’s needs were satisfied.

 

Maggie had never been that type of alpha though.

 

When she’d presented, she’d consciously decided that she would control her urges, they wouldn’t control her. She would love, protect, and honor her omega if she was fortunate enough to be chosen as someone’s mate. Alex had always had a choice in their couplings and Maggie had almost taken that choice from her this morning hadn’t she? She’d been focused on breeding her whether or not Alex was ready and if she had released more pheromones and used all of her considerably energy—Maggie would’ve been able to pull Alex into a heat and impregnate her.

 

And Maggie respected Alex more than that so she’d killed the urge before it could take hold and fled into a cold and lonely shower. She should’ve told Alex right away instead of shutting her mate out, but Maggie hadn’t been too ashamed of her animal urges to bring herself to do that so if Alex was angry with her, Maggie certainly couldn’t blame her.

 

Another flash of stabbing pain exploded into Maggie’s abdomen in the present and she yelped as she bit into the leather cushion beneath her until it passed. When she could breathe again, tears were stinging the corners of her eyes.

 

What if she’d fucked up her marriage? What if Alex was so angry that Maggie had given her the cold shoulder that she went to stay with Kara instead of coming home? Oh, God…she hadn’t even thought about that…what was going to happen when Alex came home?

 

As mates, they usually enjoyed helping one another through their mating cycles. In the past, the days they’d spent in bed tied together had been pleasurable interludes both of them looked forward to…but now? Now Maggie felt like a stranger in her own body. Like she couldn’t control the urge to not just fuck Alex, but breed her as well? She knew the moment Alex was in the same room with her, the omega’s smell would fill her nose and she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from pouncing on her.

 

Maybe Maggie should send her to Kara’s for the night until she could get an appointment with their doctor and get some sort of suppressant—something that could dull the siren’s call of her sex hormones—but even that thought made Maggie growling in rage and all of her muscles pulling tight until her body felt as rigid and unbendable as a board.

 

 _You are an alpha!_ Her body reminded her, every inch of her skin throbbing with sensation. _And it’s time. It’s time to breed. You can’t fight it no matter how hard you try._

Maggie whined pitifully as her clit twitched and continued to swell to hardness beneath her in complete rebellion of her wishes.

 

_I feel like I’m going to die…oh fuck…It hurts so bad…Alex, I need Alex._

Then—as if Fate or whatever twisted forces ran the universe had decided to put her out of her misery—the sound of a car door closing came from the driveway. Maggie took a deep breath and rolled over slowly onto her back, clenching her teeth against the feeling of soft cotton scrapping across her burning skin. She kept the now nearly melted ice pack on her crotch, but she couldn’t help the hopeful cry that sounded from the back of her throat as the door to the garage opened and Alex stepped hesitantly in.

 

Wait, hesitantly? That wasn’t like Alex.

 

Maggie tried to ignore the rushing of blood in her ears long enough to take a good look at her mate. Alex was leaning against the wall by the door looking haggard, sweaty, and pale? A surge of protectiveness rushed through Maggie as she slowly lifted herself to her feet, still clutching the ice pack to her groin.

 

“Alex,” She called out, taking a step forward before her clit throbbed painfully against the seam of her boxer briefs and she had to lean against a sofa arm for support. “Babe, are you okay?”

 

Alex took a deep breath and grabbed the wall beside her for support, then focused entirely on Maggie with a sharp gaze.

 

“This morning…why did you…pull away from me?” She asked, pleadingly. “Do you not want me anymore?”

 

“Oh god, Alex no. I just, ah—!” Maggie hunched over her groin and struggled to control her breathing as her body reminded her just how much that wasn’t true now that her omega was standing in front of her, within seizing her.

 

Already, Maggie could imagine taking Alex’s mouth in a fierce kiss and pressing her body into the wood paneling of their kitchen wall, ripping open her skinny jeans and shoving the soaked material of her panties aside before guiding her stiff clit through the glorious wetness and thrusting home into the warm firm muscles that would be sure to welcome her. Then she’d start moving in a grueling pace, giving into her need to mount, to claim, to breed her willing and wanting omega until she knotted her and pumped Alex’s empty womb full of her essence, full of her pups…

 

Maggie bit her lip as her clit twitched and swelled in temptation of the thought. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to look away from Alex’s concerned brown gaze.

 

“No Alex, I want you…you can’t imagine too much, but I couldn’t take you this morning, just like I can’t have you now even though you’re all I want. Jesus, you’re everything, being inside you right now is everything, but I can’t…”

 

Maggie yelped as a sharp pain shot to the apex of her thighs and she lost her balance, falling back against the sofa and mouthing a silent pain filled scream at the ceiling. When she regained her senses, the words left her mouth before she could think to stop them. “…need to breed you…can’t…can’t stop myself.”

 

“Did you even stop to think that that might be what I wanted too?!”

 

Maggie grit her teeth as another wave of pain rolled over her, “You didn’t say anything!”

 

“Not with words you tiny dumb alpha, but I was giving you some pretty unambiguous signals this morning.” Alex grumbled, followed by shuffling.

 

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were Maggie’s harsh pants as she tried to regain some control of her rebellious body. Then she heard the faint sound of footsteps, a zipper unzipping, and the sound of fabric rustling, but Maggie didn’t register Alex’s approach until she had gotten close enough to straddle her lap. With a needy moan, her now very naked, very determined omega was rubbing herself against the erection straining against her boxers. Maggie lost what little control she’d thought she’d regained as her hips bucked involuntarily upwards and as the head of her extended clit slid through Alex’s already slick folds, she growled and surged forward, burying her teeth possessively into her omega’s neck. Alex let out another needy moan and pulled back, angling her hips so that her opening lined up with Maggie’s still covered clit, and riding the silk covered length for a few seconds in wild abandon before stopping just long enough to reach down and draw Maggie through the open slit in her shorts.

 

“Alex, we need to stop. I know you’re not ready…” Maggie tried one last time, but Alex silenced her with a growl of her own before she plunged down, taking the swollen head of Maggie’s inside and squeezing her with slick, grasping inner muscles.

 

“Shut up, just shut up, Mags, and breed me. Do it, I need you. I need you now!”

 

That was when Maggie snapped. Her hands gripped the ides of Alex’s hips tightly as she pushed selfishly forward without preamble into the waiting channel. Alex yelped in surprise at first, but when Maggie slowed to accommodate her, she began keening and riding Maggie’s clit in her own frenzied rhythm. Maggie let Alex’s inner omega take control, taking advantage of the opportunity to nip her way up Alex’s neck, her jaw, her earlobe while lifting her hands to squeeze Alex’s sensitive breasts, fondling the overly sensitive nipples between her thumbs. Before long, Maggie felt her knot beginning to form and Alex’s frustrated whimpers as she tried to grind down into Maggie harder, but wasn’t able to take her in as easily as before.

 

Moving quickly, Maggie reverses their positions, pulling out of Alex and standing. Alex whined in frustration, but before the omega could bite her head off, Maggie was already positioning her body over on her belly and pulling her over a leather sofa arm. Anticipating what was coming, Alex ground her backside into Maggie’s abdomen and spread her thighs wider. Maggie wasted no time in stepping behind Alex and plunging back into her depths. Alex let out a wanton groan when one of Maggie’s hands fisted itself in her hair and her hips thrust rapidly forward. The knot hampered their closeness for a few painful strokes, but when Maggie buried her teeth into the base of Alex’s neck and forced herself forward harder, Alex opened for her and they were joined with a slick pop.

 

He copulatory tie limited how much Maggie could move, but she continued thrusting and riding Alex’s ass until Alex came with a scream and her mate’s grasping muscles pulled her into oblivion with her. Maggie’s hips continued rutting instinctively as she emptied and emptied and emptied until she didn’t have any strength left.

 

Maggie collapsed against Alex’s back. They were a heap of slick limbs and exhausted pants and satisfied whimpers. Finally, when her legs had stopped shaking, Maggie wove her arms around Alex’s waist and lifted her up, carrying her mate to the safety of their bed. As they both collapsed on top of the sheets, Alex’s hands covered Maggie’s around her waist and she began to purr contentedly. Maggie nuzzled into the curve of Alex’s neck, kissing her mating bite reverently.

 

“So…I put us both through hell for nothing?” Maggie managed, holding Alex closer.

 

The alpha’s hands drifted lower to rest of Alex’s slightly distended abdomen where—with the insistent help of nature—their future pups were likely being conceived. Alex turned her head and nuzzled her nose and lips along Maggie’s jaw.

 

“Yup,” Alex said. “I mean…you know I’ve always appreciated the way you put me first and my ability to choose, but this morning both me and my body were in agreement. It wasn’t until I mulled what had happened over and over in my head that I realized what it was. Your alpha and my omega both knew what we really wanted, you and I were just slow to follow.”

 

“Thank god,” Maggie breathed.

 

Their mouths met in an affectionate kiss filled as much with understanding as it was with love.

 

And perhaps, the older alphas hadn’t been so full of shit after all.


End file.
